My Protector
by Touching the Wind
Summary: Alice has been thinking about her childhood latley and especially the person who had changed it, her prtector. The only problem is she hasnt seen him since and doesnt even know his name, but when Alice truly needs help will he be their? SxA
1. Prolougue

**A/n: This is something i just thought up. I really hope you will enjoy it i have big plans for it!**

I looked down at my feet fighting the tears that were starting to form in my honey eyes. Red locks of hair covered my pale face like a sheet.

"Hey look!" cried a boy with a plump figure a cocky grin on his pigish face,"Carrot girl is also a crybaby!" their was a howl of laughter all around me. I remained my ground,

"Ple-ease St-top." I manged to let the words leave my pale pink lips.

"Whats the matter carrot? Cant do better than that?" taunted the boy lifting up her now tear stained," You are so stupid."

"I-I am NOT!" I yelled trying not to looks so pittiful but failing miserably," Now-Now be quiet!"

"Fine ill stop," said the boy. He pushed her to the growned making her white sundress cover itself with dirt.

I yelled and started to sob not being able to hold it any longer.

"Hey leave her alone!" A boy emerged infront of her. Only his long black hair visible in his protective position

"Oh like your going to stop me!" Before the boy could say another word the boy kicked him and he staggered to the ground. He screamed a high piched cry and crawled back to his mother.

the boy turned to me and my breath held. He was slightly tan with two dark brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me with concern, concern no one had felt for me since my parents were alive.

"Ye-yes." I chocked out."Thank-you."

"No problem." he said. The boy ploped down on the ground next to me," I dont like it when you cry."

"You dont know me." I said confused.

"I am your protector." he said simply."

"My protector?" I asked,"What do u mean."

"protector."he said simply,"When you are in trouble I will save you." Then he got up,"See you later Alice!" and left.

"Wait!" I called out to him,"how do u know my name!?" but he was gone. I got up still looking the way the mysterious boy had gone,"protector..."

**10 years later**

_Dear Diary,_

_I write to you with excitement rising, Runo and I are going to be working together on a new project. A project to help little children learn how to take better care of themselves. I am so excited! I remember being a child, it was hard I was made fun of a lot until one day. A boy came and stood up for me he pushed the bullies away. He said he was my protector... I havent seen him since that day. I wonder what hes like now?_

_-Alice_

**a/n:this is more of a prolougue so it is short but the others will be much longer im hoping**


	2. Follower

I walked down my street slowly not really thinking about anything. My black flats made soft sounds on the dusty sidewalk. I breathed in the scent of fresh food being sold around town, the flowers sweet aroma intoxicated me leaving me intranced.

Suddenly I stopped. I felt eyes watching me. I turned around in a quick motion. A dark man in a black suit was behind me. First I thought it was my imagination, the man looked something from men in black but after a long pause, I realized he was no dream.

I decided to ignore him, for now. As I walked another block he still was behind me. I ran, he didn't seem like the good guy and I didn't plan to find out. As I ran he quickened his pace to a run. I tried to go faster not really sure were I was going but I knew I had to get away.

I turned into a fenced alee. Not going to take time searching for another way I started to climb. I winced in pain I had cut myself a couple times on the fence but I was still going I ran through the trees that now had crossed my path. I heard the man in the suit climb over the fence and continue to chase me. I ran and he followed for I don't know how long a large river flowed in front of me, I was trapped.

"Cant run anymore." said the man,"Your mine now."

I felt like crying all this chasing and fighting for nothing? I don't think so," I don't know what you want with me." I said slowly secretly creeping closer and closer to the river,"but I don't intend to find out." Without warning I jumped into the river.

The water felt like ice but I moved on, I swam with it not letting myself be controlled by its unique force. I let my breath stay steady as my clothes grew heavier. I felt better now knowing the man couldn't follow me I started to relax but then I felt a something hard crash into my skull.

*************

The smell of flowers filled my nostrils as took in a deep breath. I slowly picked myself up. I blinked looking at my surroundings. I was in a garden. As I looked around I found a note beside me.

_Dear Alice,_

_Don't worry about the follower, he wont bother you for a while. Next time be careful of rocks..._

It wasn't signed. I got up and started to head to Runo's house, one word still floating in my head _follower..._


	3. New Kid

**HYA PPL sorry its short but im sick and really tired, Shun will be in soon.**

"Hey Alice!" A blue haired girl with green blue eyes rushed towards me,"Did you here a new kids coming to school!" I looked Runo was smiling widely.

"Not to be rude but whats so important about a new kid," I asked Runo blinked at me," I mean you never seem interested before." I said before she got angry.

"Only because its supposedly a extremely CUTE guy," I turned to see Julie walking towards me wearing a pink spaghetti strap tee and jeans,"Didn't you here! His dad is part of some corporation or something!"

"Julie," said Runo eyebrow twitching," Could you not talk for like five minutes.

Julie huffed,"Please Runo just because people enjoy hearing my voice and mirrors crack at yours doesn't mean you have to be mean!"

"Oh now who's being mean." Said Runo moving closer to Julie fists clenched.

"Still you." said Julie flipping her hair. The bell ringed.

"Uhhh guys it's time for-"

"Oh shut off FAKETAN!"

"DINER GIRL!"

"PINK-"

"Girls time for class!" I felt my face grow hot as the principal glared down at us.

"Yes Mam!" we said already running to our home room.

"And thats why the Egyptians took out the guts of their friends." I winced as Miss Cromel showed an image on the board following her lesson,_ Why can't we be studding medieval times... I liked that story with the Lady and Prince and..._**(LOL love me or hate me)**

"Excuse Miss Cromel," The principle's head stuck through the history door,"May I interrupt for just a second."

Miss Cormel slid her large red glasses up her nose,"Of course Principal Burnes," she turned back to her students," Class, Please give your undivided attention to Principal Burnes."

"It's like were in second grade," Whispered Runo.

"Miss Runo that includes you as well." growled Miss Cormel.

Principal Burnes walked in a well built blond boy followed him, He wore a white cotton shirt unbuttoned at the top. All the girls gave each other glances each having smiles on their faces eyes wide.

"Class The is Mas Karade." said the Principal gesturing to the boy,"I hope you will make him feel welcome." He smiled,"Mas would you like to say anything to the class?"

Mas stepped out and nodded his head respectfully to the principal,"I might be new here but I am truly honored to be here," his gaze made its way towards me,"Especially with all these lovely girls."

I felt myself blush and immediately picked up my textbook hoping he hadnt seen it.

I sat down in front of my desk starring at the computer screen.

RedDancer:Anyone their?

PrettyNPink: OMG Alice can you believe how cute Mas is!

RunoROX: He so likes you Alice

PrettyNPink: Totally!

RedDancer: Idk, there is something funny about him.

RunoROX: lyk wat?

RedDance: Idk exactally theirs something not right about him...

PrettyNPink: O plz you just in DENIAL!

RunoRox:Chill just relax.

RedDancer: I just need sleep...I'll see you 2mrw

I logged off falling onto my rose colored bed. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

_Follower..._

**PLZ REVIEW**


	4. Strange dreams

**A/n: Thanks to all those who reviewed sry it took so long. Its not that good so plz forgive me.**

Flowers bloomed all around me. Crystals fell from the light sky above circling me in a shimmering glow. A small stream flowed in the corner area of a large gate made out of sparkling diamonds. A faint mist flowed around filling the air with a sweet aroma.

"Were am I?" I asked blinking. I knew I was dreaming but it all felt real...

"Your at the gates of Jehara young princess." I turned to find a white figure in front of me. It was like a cloud in the shape of a young girl. Human featers carved in the white mist.

"Jehara?" I stared at the creature curiosity grabbing at me like model-wannabes at a run-way sale.

" A far away realm that many mortals can not even imagine." said the misty creature. She floated around me examining my every feature her semi-human face filled with kindness.

" What are you?" I asked memorized._ I so must be dreaming...'_

" I am Fella," She said," and I am here to worn you young princess You are in great danger."

"Danger of what?"

"Bewere of those who follow Yudo."

"Yudo? Who's Yudo? "I begged confused I felt like falling. Fella and the world I was in seemed to fade away.

Fella didn't seemed fazed,"I cant stay any longer, I must go. Be brave young Princess!"

"Wait don't go!" I reached for her but she was gone...

HYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA

"Alice...Alice...Alice... GET UP!" I blinked wildly shooting up from my bed. Runo stood in front of me hands on her hips.

"What time is it?"

"Like seven thirty! Hurry up or we'll miss breakfast." Runo stormed off and let me be. I rubbed my honey eyes and let the covers fly off me. She walked to her closet and pulled a pair of jeans and a hippie style top **(so cute!its the new style ^.^)**

I felt more light headed than usual like if my energy had been drained with the sleep that had overcome me. _Strange..._

HYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA

"Now as you'll see...Miss Alice," I groggily lifted my head from my book to see the face of a worried Miss Burne,"Are you alright it is unlike you to slack off like this..."

_I would call it sleeping not slacking really..._,"Sorry miss Burne I didn't get much rest last night." I felt embarrassed. What was wrong with me?

" Now as I was saying the Egyptians..."RING, all the students hurried out of the room.

"Oh um, class dismissed!" called miss Burnes starring out the door.

I stood up and started to gather my things. I was just to follow my class mates when mas came up to me. A little frightened a took great effort into keeping calm.

"Ma-y I H-Help you?" I stammered looking down at my black flats.

"I believe you could," said mas even from the floor I could sense he was smirking. I didn't usually like when people smirked it always made me feel uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you would let me escort you back to your home." He lifted my head up so our eyes were meeting.

My cheeks were red. No boy had ever taken must interest in me and even I could tell Mas was interested in me. I didn't know what to do. I always felt scared when I was with Mas he made me feel vulnerable like a mouse in a barn filled with cats.

"Alice you coming?" screamed Runo walking into the history room,"I want to go no-" she stopped her gaze was on Mas's hand holding my chin up.

"Forgive me." He said immediately going over to Runo kissing her hand,"I was just asking Alice if I would have the pleasure of walking Alice home." He looked strait into Runo's eyes for a moment," If it is OK with you of course. I felt a strange chill enter the room. Runo's eyes turned blank for a moment her body almost looking lifeless.

Then suddenly she shot up and spoke," Of course Alice shall join you." and without saying anything else she walked off.

"Now shall we go," said Mas turning to me He grabbed me with such force I let out a little squeak but he didn't seem to take any mind to it.

HYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA

I stayed quiet._ Only half way their,_ I thought miserably refusing to turn to him. Then he stopped. Curious I turned Mas was standing their just staring at me.

_Alice..._ The voice had not been spoken out loud but I had heard it. _Look into my eyes...Uncontrollably_ my head lifted up and I was staring into large green eyes, lost. I felt a strange chill fall over me once again.

_Show me Ja-..._Before the voice could finish a strange pull lifted me away. I fell on the ground wit a soft thud.

"Leave her alone."

**Cliffy! I love doing these if you read love me or hate me you already know that!!**


End file.
